


I will do anything for you

by Deadontheinside



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Lance feels bad Keith is badly hurt./ Healing pod /feels/ bad tags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadontheinside/pseuds/Deadontheinside
Summary: Keith and Lance have to save Allura but when they are split up will Lance regret listening to Keith telling him to run, and will Keith recover from being beaten by Sendak for information and will new feeling grow between them





	1. Chapter 1

Lance was panicking, he was running down a small cavern deep inside a strange planet that had been attacked by the Galra, he and Keith had been paired together to fight off the soldiers guarding the tunnels of the planet, but more than they had anticipated had shown up and Keith and Lance had both run down different tunnels in order to get away and all the galra had gone after Keith. now Lance was running down a random tunnel trying to find Shiro and the others. Lance finally made it out to a ledge on the side of an deep downward cave. He spotted Shiro and the others on the other side he was pulled out of his worry when he ran into a clearing and saw the rest of the paladins standing by an escape pod, Lance relaxed a little but tensed when he realised that Keith wasn't with them. Lance began to worry even more now.  
"Where is Keith, I thought you two were supposed to stay together" Shiro asked as Lance walked up with a nervous expression on his face.  
"there were to many galra soldiers and we were split up I don't know where he is, he was being chased by all the galra soldiers down a different tunnel.  
"Well let's hope he got away and lets find him before they do." Shiro answered turning his attention back to Allura who was clutching her leg on the floor as a wound was slowly healing .  
Once Allura had gained enough energy to walk they all headed into the tunnels to try and Keith, they thought it better to all go together into the tunnels to find him, but no luck, Keith was nowhere to be found. Lance began to panic what if he was caught by the galra and taken somewhere. He just hopped he was alright.


	2. Chapter 2

They had been walking for hours with no sign of the galra or more importantly Keith, Lance was trying to remain calm but the feeling of guilt was slowly growing inside him and pooling in his stomach, when they were fighting Keith had told him to run and so he did, but he should have stayed to help him, because what if Keith was hurt somewhere or being taken captive by the galra and he wasn't there to help. over time Lance had grown to care about Kieth and their friendship was growing and Lance liked what it was coming to, they would train together and they would make a great team, he also remembered the time he and Keith were sitting on the sofa in the castle and Keith had fallen asleep on Lances shoulder, and had started playing with his hair only to realise when Keith started purring.   
Lance was quickly ripped from his thoughts when a communicator on Shiros arm, Pidge had made as an edition on all their amour began to buzz, Shiro placed the odd bit of tech down and and a holographic screen came up, but it wasn't Keith, all of their hearts sank as Sendaks face came up on the screen.  
" Paladins of Voltron" The voice echoed through the tunnels. "I have been given direct orders by emperor Zarkon to capture the black lion, now, tell me its location or else."  
Everyone just froze, why did Sendak have Keiths communicator and where was Keith and why was Sendak being so casual about it.  
"Why would we tell you" Allura scoffed, and the face on the screen smiled back.  
"Because if you don't you will never see your little friend again."  
Lance felt sick to his stonach, they had Keith and now they were threatening to hurt him. Lance didnt know what to say.  
"Where's Keith" he finally blurted out catching everyone's attention.  
"Oh do you what to see your little friend" Sendak snarled and began to turn the screen around.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance couldn't believe what he was seeing, Keith was sitting slumped against the cavern wall with his hands tied behind his back and some cloth tried around his mouth, he wasn't moving, from the position of the camera they could all clearly see his face was covered in blood, and the fabric of his armour was torn in places exposing deep wounds littering his torso. Lance felt sick, what had they done to him. A large purple hand came into view of the screen and untied the cloth covering his mouth, and hazy eyes looked up slowly.  
"Now Keith I will ask you again, where are the lions hidden" Sendak snapped, Keith just looked up a glare on his face.  
"Why would I tell you" came his rasped reply, Lance heard a growl from somewhere off view of the screen.  
"Let's try this again" came an angry reply that echoed through the walls of the tunnel.  
suddenly a large fist came into view and hit Keith in the stomach, Keith spluttered and coughed and a wave of blood shot out of his mouth covering the floor at his feet.  
"Keith" Lance cried as Keith coughed up more blood, Sendak grinned reached down and grabbed Keith by the throat and lifted him off the floor, Lance could feel his eyes begin to tear up and Keith spluttered and gasped for air, Sendak squeezed harder causing Keith to cough violently. Sendak released his grip and let Keith slump to the floor coughing and gasping for air, he put his foot and Keith's chest and began to push, the noise of cracking of ribs followed by a pained yell from Keith made Lance's heart stop, how could they do this.  
"Stop it, just leave him alone" Lance yelled, but no response came.  
"Bring me the lions or you will never see him again" came an annoyed voice and with that the communicator shut off.


	4. Chapter 4

Lance felt sick Keith was badly wounded and in galra possession and it was all his fault.  
"Mabey I can track his communicator" Pidge suddenly said and everyone's face lit up except Lance's.  
"Yes and then we can construct a plan" Coran added standing behind Pidge.  
"Ok I just need a few more ticks and...found him" Pidge stated holding up coordinates for everyone to see and take note of.  
"Alright we need a pan to get him and then get out with out anyone else getting hurt." Shiro said his arm beginning to glow purple.  
"Alright everyone me and Allura will go back to the castle to prepare for the escape pod hurry" Coran said and started off down another tunnel followed by Allura. The others walked down another tunnel following Pidge down another tunnel keeping look out for more soldiers, they eventually came to an outcrop of rock guarded by two soldiers which Shiro quickly took down. They all got down and crouched on the edge of the of rock, down below on another large outcrop of rock was all the galra soldiers patrolling the edge but Sendak was nowhere to be seen.  
"Ok Allura and Coran is the ship ready for our escape." Shiro whispered down his helmet, Lance didn't hear the response but his next instruction told him they were. "Pidge and Hunk go and clear all the tunnels and make sure we are not being followed, me and Lance will go save Keith" Shiro explained an they all nodded and left in separate directions, Lance and Shiro left down a narrow tunnel and made their way to one of the entrances that was already clear. Shiro's helmet buzzed as Pidge sent him Keith's location.  
"Ok this way" Shiro said as they headed down a slightly wider tunnel into a large area full of rocks that reached the top of the cave.  
"Ok Keith should be somewhere here let's split up and find him" Shiro wispered in case any galra soldiers were near, Shiro headed one way leaving Lance alone in a rock maze, he began to walk forward.


	5. Chapter 5

Lance had been walking for what felt like ages, making turns walking through the rock maze heading for Keith's coordinates, he was close, Lance suddenly heard a noise coming from his right, he looked past the rock to see a galran ship nearly ready to leave, out of the corner of his eye he saw three galra soldiers standing on an outcrop of rock, Lance walked up silently and backed away behind the rock and activated his bayard, he heard voices but couldn't make out what they were saying, he shot out from behind the rock his bayard firing at the galra soldiers, Lance finally stopped when he heard three thuds as the galra soldiers fell to the floor, and he glanced aroung the tall rock.  
"Lance" came a faint voice from the corner, Lance looked up to see Keith still tied up with the cloth that was supposed to be around his mouth hanging loose around his neck.  
"Keith" lance cried as he ran towards him.  
"I'm so sorry I should have stayed with you." Lance began before Keith cut him off. "Its ok, I told you to." he began,before he started coughing up more blood.   
"Come on let's get you back to the castle and to a healing pod" Lance said a hint of panic in his voice, with that he picked up Keith bridle style in his arms and carried him back through the rock maze following the castle's coordinates and then contacted Shiro, who found them a few ticks later next to the cave entrance. Keith was already unconscious and bleeding heavly in Lance's arms.  
"Let's get him back to the ship and fast" Shiro exclaimed. As they headed back towards the ship at a fast pace.


	6. Chapter 6

Lance thought it was all his fault that Keith had gotten hurt and nearly taken by the galra, and the others noticed something was off because of how quiet he was which wasn't normal for him, as soon as they got back to the ship Lance placed Keith into one of the healing pods and stayed and waited by it as the others came and went, Hunk came up to him and offered some space goo which Lance excepted gratefully, after all he ahdn't eaten in a while, while he was eating Shiro came in. "There is no point waiting now, Keith won't be out for another five days you should go and get some rest."   
That night Lance didn't sleep he couldn't stop thinking about Keith and the pained look on his face when Sendak broke his ribs and how he needed help but Lance just couldn't help him. Lance didn't want to admit it but he had begun to love the dark haired boy, with his grey/purple eyes and dark hair and beautiful smile, Lance would give anything to see him and talk to him and tell him that he should've stayed with him, and possibly how he had begun to feel about Keith.  
Lance didn't get much sleep that night or any other night as he had stayed up thinking about Keith and what he could have done to help, he was slow during training and was making dangerous mistakes, Shiro finally called it off when he noticed how much Lance was slacking, and decided to talk to him about it.  
"Lance I know your worried but Keith, but believe me he will be alright he will be out in in less than two days and you can talk to him then " Shiro said once all the others had left to do their own thing. Lance just nodded in acknowledgement and headed back to his room to think. Not much went on during the rest of the day and that night he still didn't sleep and he knew it would really annoy Shiro but he couldn't get his mind off of Keith and what he should have done, even with what Shiro said he still felt guilty and that he was to blame.  
On the day and a half of Keith being in the healing pod Lance sat down beside it and decided to sleep there in case it opened during the night and Keith needed help, reluctantly Shiro agreed and Lance had piled pillows and blankets from his room, he took one last look at Keith before letting his eyes close.


	7. Chapter 7

Lance's eyes snapped open when he heard a buzzing noise coming from beside him, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and jumped up and stumbled over the blankets and fell to the floor, he looked up to see Kieth completely healed step out the pod rubbing his head and look down at Lance, Keith's bright eyes looked at him and then gazed around the room, he then stepped lazerly forward and almost falling over, stumbled towards Lance, Lance jumped up and put his arms around Keith to help support him. Keith stumbled into Lances chest and looked up at him with bright eyes and smiled.  
"L-Lance" Keith stuttered standing up straight "W-What happened?" Keith ask looking very confused, but happy to be back in the castle.  
"You badly hurt by Sendak, I found you but you passed out and we bought you back to the ship to heal." Keith listened as Lance explained. "Keith listen you saved me by leading the galra soldiers away and you ended up getting really hurt and I should have been there to help you I am so sor-"Lance was stopped abruptly by Keith who had put his hand over Lances mouth.  
"Lance, don't be sorry, it's not your fault please don't blame yourself, I told you to run and I am glad you did otherwise both of us could have been badly hurt" Keith said softly his smile making a blush creep into Lances cheeks.  
"Keith" Lance began not knowing what he was going to say, "thank you, I was so worried you wouldn't make it, and I wouldn't get to you in time, I don't want you to get hurt I really like you" he stuttered without thinking, Lance instantly regretted it, wincing as he realised what he just said, Keith just looked at him, Lance wanted to run away and hide but couldn't because of how Keith was holding on to him."Kei-"Lance started again only to be cut off again Keith.  
"Lance, I like you too" Keith's words caught Lance off guard and couldn't believe what he had just heard, he blinked for a second before coming to terms with what he just heard. he looked down to see Keith smiling up at him. Lance felt his heart flutter and he leaned down and allowed Keith to move closer to full the space between them, both their eyes closed and their lips met in a soft but passionate kiss. Lance couldn't have been happier that Kieth was ok, both of them pulled away at the same time and looked at each other and both smiled as Lance went to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so it might not be that good please leave a comment to help motivated me


End file.
